OUR baby
by wRIGHTer89
Summary: Arizona needs to pick a donor but she is having a hard time finding the perfect one.Maybe she already knows him? Just a one shot for now.


**Callie and Arizona are ready to have a baby but…Arizona can't find a donor that is good enough. She wants a baby that is like Callie AND like her. **

**I got this random idea and I decided to type it out.I literally just wrote it and put it out so I didn't have time to second guess it. Sorry for any mistakes. For those of you reading Vanilla…I know, I know. If it helps I think about that story a lot. I just haven't had the time and the inspiration at the same time. But I'm working on it. Here is something cute to tide you over. Let me know what you think. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Arizona sat with her head in her hands, tired of shuffling through the seemingly endless piles of profiles that kept appearing. Everywhere she went there were more. In her office, on the coffee table at home, in her locker, lab coat pocket, even tucked in with the extra rolls of toilet paper in the basket in the bathroom!

It was driving her crazy. She wanted a baby. She wanted a baby with Callie more than anything. Even as she sat there with her forehead pressed firmly into her palms she was picturing a little caramel skinned baby girl with Callie's eyes and maybe…her smile? But that wasn't possible. She didn't have the…stuff to get Callie pregnant herself and picking through donor profiles only reminded her of that some days. At first she was excited. They had decided the time was right; they'd made it through the baby break up, a shooting, Africa, and they were still as in love as ever. Their careers were stable and most importantly Callie was READY.

The Ortho surgeon had started to hear the faint ticking of her biological clock and because pregnancy could potentially be a time consuming process for them they needed to get started. But how could Arizona choose? Callie had left it up to her as she was playing more of the "dad" role with Callie being the one to carry the child. Oh course they would discuss it together but Arizona was meant to narrow it down.

After a few weeks Callie saw that the blonde needed a bit of a push so she started printing out every profile that featured a blonde haired man and planting them anywhere that Arizona might find them. She knew she had to make a choice and she did have a growing pile of favorites. Guys who were smart, athletic, and showed signs of courage and integrity. But none of them felt right. She couldn't make a bad pick; they were good looking and college educated, she was sure they would make wonderful babies. Besides any child of Callie's would be amazing.

But in the few years since she'd really succumbed to the desire for a child she had visualized simple things that might not be possible for her. A baby with traits from both her and her lover. Isn't that the point of a kid? To pass on your bloodline, to have someone who holds their spoon the same way you do?

She groaned as she lifted her head and began going through the pile again. There was one donor who stuck out a bit more than the others: 6'2, green eyes, Ivy League grad and Army Lieutenant. He had a strong handsome jaw and a look in his eyes that made Arizona believe he was a kind man. Maybe he is the one she thought. In any event, she had to make a decision. She'd promised Callie that she would have it done by the end of the week. It really wasn't fair, Callie was taking all of her medicines and sitting for all sorts of tests to get her body ready and here she was holding up the process.

As she continued flipping through the pile she noticed an envelope that she hadn't seen before. It was addressed to her from her mother. She must have tossed her files on top of the mail on the counter. Reading a letter from her mom would be a good break from the profiles. Ripping open the envelope she pulled out a single sheet of paper and…a DVD?

_Dear 'Zona,_

_ Before Timmy went away on his last tour he set up a lot of things. Some that we knew about and others that we didn't. Like the flowers on my birthday. And the April Fools jokes that were played on you for the first few years. You know how your brother was; he was equally thoughtful about his jokes and gifts. _

_Any way he told me that if and when you ever decided to have kids that I should give you this. No, I haven't watched it and I have no idea what it is because even if I had wanted to watch it, it was locked in a safety deposit box. If it hadn't been ,well…I've never been too good with that DVD player. _

_Whatever it is I hope that its good, but how could it not be? Also please call and let me know. The suspense is killing me. _

_ Love always,_

_ Mom_

Arizona smiled as she turned the pink jewel case over in her hands. She contemplated waiting on Callie to watch it but curiosity got the better of her after about two minutes. She practically ran into the living room and popped the disc into the player before settling on the couch. Tears sprang to her eyes as Timothy's image came up on the screen. He looked so young and perfect. Just like the last time she'd seen him. His blonde hair just a few shades darker than her own and cut low to his head in the military style, the same bright blue eyes, dignified and sculpted jaw leading to a handsome cleft chin, and just visible under the light scruff on his left cheek…a dimple. He'd only had one where she'd gotten two. Tim always joked that he DID have two just one fell crooked and landed on his chin.

"_**Hey sis. If you're watching this it means that you've finally met a girl that forced you to get over yourself and decide to have a baby. Congratulations. I bet she's hot" **_**he winked before continuing "**_**I always wanted to be an uncle. I would make a great uncle. And I still plan to be one. But I'm doing this just in case something I don't want you to feel any pressure or anything but…I mean, I know you can't make a baby the "traditional" way with the woman you love and I'm sure that has to bum you out. Not being able to pass on all this Robbins charm? Leaving that legacy up to me, and only me? I know you aren't comfortable with that because like you've always said: I was just the first draft."**_

Arizona laughed out loud at the mention of their inside joke.

"_**Anyway, I did something that might seem weird but I have the best intentions. Just in case something happens and I don't get to come home, or I come home…changed, I made a…donation. I got my sperm frozen." **_

Arizona's jaw dropped. This wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"_**Its weird talking to my baby sister about my…guys ya know? But I did it. And I'm paying them to keep it for 10 years so I really hope you get your head out of your ass soon. When I come home though you owe me some cash because they made me pay up front. I left LOTS of vials because…I don't know the specifics of lesbians making babies but the lady said that it could take several tries and I didn't want you to run out just in case I'm not around and I know it's gross to think about now but I hope that you aren't mad or freaked out or…"**_

The blonde relaxed into the couch as she listened to her brother's familiar ranting. He had done it. Just like so many times before Tim had solved her problem and he knew that she would do the right thing even when it wasn't an option yet.

"…_**I know that any baby you make with a woman that you love will be yours and you will all be a family. But this way you can have a baby that is your family in every way. I took all the tests and everything. Obviously I'm an amazing physical specimen AND you know we're a lot alike me and you. Maybe the baby will hold their spoon the same weird way that we do**_." _He laughed, his dimple popping.___

"_**And when I find a lucky lady to settle down with I can have my own little blonde haired Robbins and they can be double trouble just like us. I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to have all the happiness in the world. You deserve it. And no matter if I make it back or not our family will grow. There is no one else in the world that I would trust more to get the job done right. Tell your girl…you woman…your WIFE, that I love her too. Even know when I don't know who or where she is because she has to be something to get you to settle down. I bet she is amazing and will make beautiful Robbins babies. So if you want the…stuff is stored at the hospital back home. Please consider it. I love you. And if all goes well you'll never have to watch this. I'll get to offer it in an extremely awkward face to face conversation. Bye"**_

Arizona quickly paused the final image and sat staring at the frozen face of her brother on the screen. That's how Callie found her an hour later.

"_What are you doing babe?"_ Callie asked not yet seeing the television.

" _I picked a donor."_ The blonde said simply.

"_Yea?"_ she said excitedly _"Let me guess…the Army guy? I knew you would like him!"_ she said crossing the room to sit beside Arizona and finally catching sight of the paused image. _"Sweetie. Is that your brother?"_

Arizona nodded.

"_I didn't know you had old home videos of him. I would've loved to see them before." _

" _I don't have any"_

"_Well what is this?"_ Callie asked confused.

"_Tim made this for me before he shipped out. He had a surprise for me. For us."_

"_How can it be for us when he didn't even know me?"_

"_He knew I would find you. AND he knew that you would convince me that my life wouldn't be complete without a family of my own" _

Callie smiled _"I did all that?"_

"_Yes Calliope. You did. And Tim wanted that to happen. He always wanted to be an uncle."_

"_So seeing this gave you the push you needed to pick a donor?"_

"_Tim did it for me"_ Arizona said smiling wide.

"_I'm not following…"_

"_Before he went away he had his sperm frozen and stored . For me. Our baby can really be our baby."_

"_What?"_ Callie started _"Oh my God really?! That's amazing! So…we're really going to do this?"_

"_Looks like it"_ the blonde said leaning in for a kiss.

After a long and intense kiss, filled with all the love and passion both could muster, Callie pulled away. "_A tiny Arizona. I could get used to that. Tiny little dimples and super magic smile. Your baby will be perfect."_

"_Our baby"_ Arizona corrected.

"_Right. OUR baby"_ Callie laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
